La Batalla de la Torre
by ND2014
Summary: Part 4 in the Infinito Espada series. The invasion group has just confronted Los Retazos at their home base. Can they stop Los Retazos before they put their plan into motion? Main pairings are as usual.
1. Chapter 1: 40 Years Ago

A.N: Good to be back once again. With this chapter, the fourth part of the series begins.

La Batalla de la Torre

Chapter 1: 40 Years Ago

In most cases, time changes men. This is especially true for those who live long lives, like Soul Reapers and Arrancar. In order to get an understanding as to why things are the way they are at the moment, the pendulum swings back 40 years ago so we can see what set the events occurring today into motion. However, unlike last time, we will be taking a look at a past time in Las Noches.

Las Noches had changed since the days of Baraggan Louisenbarn. When Sōsuke Aizen secretly took over in one day, the area was remodeled into a more closed off building. A fitting building for the secretive activities that took place on a daily basis.

Several Arrancar were lucky enough to be allowed to take part in this shadowy organization. An average height Arrancar with short black hair and the remains of a Hollow Mask that looked like a helmet with a horn sticking out of his left side.

This young Arrancar was actually a Fracción to one of the ten Espada gathered by Aizen himself. He was a loyal one at that. Partly because his master also took time to train him, himself, creating a stronger relationship between Espada and Fracción.

The young Arrancar walked down the marble hallways of Las Noches towards his master's room. He had news to deliver him. Upon reaching the door, he politely knocked. "Come in." Came his master's voice.

The Arrancar opened the door and walked into his master's quarters, only to be smothered by a creature with feathers. He knew who it was so he didn't strike at it. "Get off of me Papagayo." He said, slightly annoyed at his master's pet.

He heard his master laugh and call Papagayo back. "You know Papagayo likes you," he said. "Don't be like that Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra Cifer bowed to his master, ignoring his words. "Master Benito," he said. "Lord Aizen is here, he's called a meeting of the Espada."

Espada 'Ten', Benito Muerta nodded. "I thought that was his spiritual pressure I sensed," he said. "I wonder what Sōsuke could want, he rarely comes here."

Benito motioned for Ulquiorra to get up and stop bowing. "Come with me, Ulquiorra, you should attend this meeting."

Ulquiorra was surprised. "Sir..." he stammered. "I couldn't."

"Nonsense," said Benito. "I'm training you to become an Espada, you might as well meet those you will call comrades in a short amount of time."

Benito grinned at Ulquiorra. "That is, unless you've been slacking off."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "Of course not, sir. I would never disrespect you by slacking off in your teachings."

Ulquiorra gave his master a victorious smirk (yes, the very same Ulquiorra). "I was successful," he said. "Thanks to your teachings I have achieved the Segunda Etapa. You were right, such a form is possible."

Benito quickly looked out the door to make sure no one heard Ulquiorra's words. When he saw that nobody was around he smiled proudly at Ulquiorra. "Excellent," he said. "You may become an Espada sooner than you think."

The two started walking towards the Espada Meeting Room. The two chatted idly for awhile. Mostly Benito, who was telling Ulquiorra of each of the Espada and their mannerisms.

The master and subordinate were soon interrupted when a happy voice rang down the hallway. "Beni'!"

Benito spun around and smiled as a busty woman with green hair and hazel eyes ran down the hallway. "Neliel!" Benito said happily, opening up his arms for his friend.

Neliel Tu Odelschvank hugged her close friend. "It's been too long." She said affectionately.

"It's only been a few weeks." Benito pointed out.

Neliel had been on assignment with a fellow Espada. The assignment had been gathering Vasto Lordes for Aizen's army. "How was your search?" Benito asked. "Did Nnoitra give you trouble?"

Neliel looked at him. "What do you think?" She asked.

Benito shook his head, sighing. "When will that fool learn?"

Neliel giggled. "Nnoitra is a higher rank than you, silly." She said. "Don't make him come after you. I don't want a reason to kill him."

Benito chuckled. If she only knew. He thought. Nnoitra couldn't even scratch me, let alone kill me.

Neliel noticed Ulquiorra's presence for the first time. "Ulqui'!" She said happily. "It's great to see you again as well? Has Benito still been working you hard?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "All for good reason, Lady Neliel." He replied.

Neliel looked at Benito. "Beni'," she said, pouting. "Ulqui' is a good boy, don't work him so hard."

Benito smiled. "Ulquiorra is a good boy, but he also has tons of potential. Espada-level potential, in fact. He could even surpass me at some point."

Well, that's not entirely true, Benito thought. Ulquiorra does have the potential to surpass me...but it could take him hundreds of years to do so. I, of course, only taught him so much.

Nelliel still pouted. "Well if you ever get tired of Beni' you can come with me, Pesche and Dondochaka, okay Ulqui'?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I can assure you, M'Lady, I'm quite content with my current position with Master Benito."

Neliel sighed dramatically. "Fine."

The Espada often change. In fact, among the current Espada, only four of the original ten remained.

The top Espada, Espada 1, Adolfo De Anza. A powerful Arrancar with an ego to match his ability. He had been a rival of Baraggan Louisenbarn's for years. De Anza was well known for instigating a coup d'tat against the God King years before Aizen's arrival. He failed due to the other Hollows fear of Baraggan himself. After Aizen found him and the ten original Espada they immediately moved to take Baraggan out of power and claim Las Noches as their home.

Espada 3, Neliel herself. She had accepted Aizen's offer in hopes of an influential position that would eventually lead to peace in Hueco Mundo.

Espada 9, Aaroniero Arruruerie. An enigma of sorts among the Espada, due to the fact that he often kept his face hidden, wouldn't interact with anyone except Aizen and would spend most of his days locked up in his personal palace.

Finally, Espada 10, Benito. Unbeknownst to even his closest friend, Neliel, Benito was actually Espada 0, a fact only known to Aizen and his two cohorts, Gin and Tōsen. In truth, his power even matched Aizen.

The rest of the Espada were either those who had come after displacing the original, or were newcomers.

First there was Espada 2, Baraggan Louisenbarn. Baraggan had been the King of Hueco Mundo before Aizen had taken over. He hated every single one of his comrades, especially Aizen and Adolfo. In fact, the story goes, after Baraggan lost his seat as king and a chance to become the top ranked Espada, he attempted to take the seat of Espada 1 from Adolfo, but failed after Adolfo countered his aging powers with his flames. A substance that never ages and only dies out once the balance between the materials used to make fire is destroyed. Since then, Baraggan carried an intense hatred for the only higher ranked Espada, at least, he thinks there's only one.

Espada 4, Gaspar Odalys. An insane man to say the least. He was easily one of the two most disliked Espada because of his tendency to torment his allies and opponents.

Espada 5, Cirucci Sanderwicci. An arrogant woman who took great pride in her appearance. Some of her comrades, including Benito, still couldn't believe she was an Espada.

Espada 6, Severo Urbano. The man seemed to have a split personality, at least that was the impression Benito got from him. He seemed to honor the idea of a fair fight, but the minute he became involved in the fight, he adopted a more sadistic personality that takes great pride in causing people pain.

Espada 7, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. Another friend of Neliel and Benito's. Mosqueda had a great sense of honor and was a heavy believer in peace and only sought battle when necessary.

Finally, Espada 8, Nnoitra Gilga. Neliel's self-proclaimed rival and one of the two most hated Espada. The man became an Espada after he ruthlessly killed the previous Espada 8 in battle. His insatiable lust for battle and chauvinistic attitude would often cause him to seek out Neliel for battle. Unfortunately for him, the difference in strength is far too great to even land a hit on the Third Espada.

In spite of these differences, the Espada were kept in line by their leader, Aizen.

When Benito, Neliel and Ulquiorra arrived at the meeting, they were immediately greeted by an angry glare from Nnoitra. The glare was mostly directed towards Neliel due to his hatred of her. However, Benito still received a piece of his glare. Neither of the men were very fond of one another either.

Adolfo also glared at Benito upon his entry. He had hated him from day one. In spite of their supposed difference in rank and power, Benito was still quite outspoken, especially when the subject is the future of Hueco Mundo. Like Neliel and Mosqueda, Benito was also a heavy believer in peace. Something Adolfo hated about him. Their kind was made to kill, that is it.

Nnoitra gave a toothy and threatening grin toward Neliel. "You better be ready for another fight Neliel, this time I'll show you I'm superior."

Neliel rolled her eyes. "Silence, beast," she replied. "I'm too busy after this meeting to waste my time with you."

With that, Neliel took her seat. Nnoitra directed his glare at Benito. "How about you, Benito?" Nnoitra asked. "Wanna fight? I'm sure a lot of people won't mind if I cut you to pieces."

Benito gave Nnoitra a small smile. "One day, I might just take you up on that offer, Nnoitra. Just try not to get yourself killed before that. With what Neliel tells me, you'll probably die young."

Nnoitra readied his Santa Teresa. "How about I kill you now, bastard." He said angrily.

"You will not harm, Master Benito, Nnoitra Gilga." Said Ulquiorra, coming to his master's defense.

Nnoitra's eyes widened in surprise. He then grinned again. "Well, I didn't think you'd bring your lapdog with you, Benito."

"Stand down Ulquiorra," Benito ordered. "It's not worth it."

Ulquiorra looked at his master. "Yes sir." He replied.

Benito looked at Nnoitra. "I advise you not to seek blood so freely, Nnoitra. The blood you end up seeing might just be yours in the end."

Benito let that threat hang in the air. Nnoitra's glare returned. "Bastard, what makes you think I wouldn't welcome that."

"Well, this group is as lively as ever."

The Espada all turned to the familiar voice. Their eyes widened when they saw Aizen walking towards them. "Hello, my dear Espada." He said.

Aizen addressed Benito and Nnoitra. "Is there a problem you two?"

Benito looked at Aizen. "Of course not Sōsuke. Nnoitra and I were just...talking, isn't that right, Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra glared at Benito. "Yeah," he said. "We were just talking."

The two took their seats. Aizen took his seat at the head of the table. "I suppose you're wondering why I've called you all here, today. Am I correct?"

Everyone nodded. Aizen smiled. "I gathered you all here, because today I would like to see who's worthy of keeping their titles, and who isn't." The master manipulator began.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "I've found an Espada-level Vasto Lorde. With my Hōgyoku, I turned her into an Arrancar. Unfortunately, that will probably be one of its final uses before finally running its course."

Everyone nodded their understanding. "Also, I would like any of you to nominate any Numeros that you believe would be worthy of taking this prestigious position." Continued Aizen.

Everyone looked at one another. No one ever nominated a Numeros to compete for a position amongst the Espada. In fact, for Aizen to do this must be quite rare. It had to be a show of strength. Someone that Aizen personally recruited must've been fiercely loyal to him. He was obviously trying to put this woman into a high position of power. He was only involving the other Espada in this to manipulate them into believing they had a say in their fates.

Nobody knew this except Benito. He was a master of reading people. Of course, just because he was aware of this, did not mean he wasn't going to participate. "I nominate my Fracción, Ulquiorra Cifer, for the position of Espada 6."

Everyone turned to Benito in surprise. "The subordinate of Espada 10?" Adolfo laughed. "Facing off against Severo? Preposterous! He'll die!"

Benito smiled. "Ulquiorra has surpassed me." He lied. "I can assure you, This will be Severo's final day as an Espada."

Severo glared at Benito and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was a bit nervous, but he knew he had a chance. He knew that because of his master's teachings, he would become an Espada by the end of the day. "Very good," said Aizen. "And the woman I've found will be competing for the title of Espada 4. So Gaspar, prepare yourself, this one is quite powerful."

Gaspar scoffed. "I'm not afraid of some bitch. I'll beat her and make her my little slave."

Neliel rolled her eyes at his lecherous words. "Very well, if nobody else will put forth a nomination, this meeting is adjourned. You are all to gather within Las Noches and watch the fights. Study these two nominees, they may just become your comrades."

After returning to Benito's palace, the Espada decided to go over a few 'rules' with his subordinate. "You are to release your Resurreción only," said Benito. "You are not to release Segunda Etapa under any circumstances."

Ulquiorra was surprised. "But why?" He asked.

"You've only recently achieved that power, you must control it now. Vast power means nothing if you can't control it."

Benito paused. "That being said, there's a greater reason I don't want you revealing that power."

"A greater reason, Master?"

Benito nodded. "With your power you could easily take the rank of Espada 4 or higher. However, the problem with that is who the top 4 Espada are."

Ulquiorra was well aware of who the top 4 Espada were, but allowed his master to continue. "The top 2 Espada, Adolfo De Anza and Baraggan Louisenbarn are among the two most influential Arrancar in Hueco Mundo. Ousting either of them would create nothing but chaos and needless bloodshed." Explained Benito.

"The same goes for Gaspar Odalys." Benito continued. "As he is more loyal to Adolfo than Aizen or Baraggan, he's basically under Adolfo's protection. Therefore, we cannot afford to oust him either."

Benito's expression softened. "And as for Neliel...well, I won't explain that one to you. You should know why I don't wish to take her rank from her."

Ulquiorra nodded, he understood completely. "I need you in a high-ranking position as a demonstration of power, but not high enough to cause discord. That is why you will only take the rank of Espada 6." Benito finished.

Ulquiorra politely bowed his head. "I understand, Master."

Benito nodded. "Very well, since you understand, let us head to where we're meeting the others."

With that, Benito walked out the door, only to be greeted by another very familiar face. He smiled as he was brought into yet another embrace. "Hermanito." A woman said affectionately.

Benito returned the embrace. "Mi Hermana."

Alondra Muerta was Benito's older sister. She was a woman of average heigh with a form not as pronounced as Neliel's, but still quite beautiful. The most distinguishing feature Alondra had was her eyes, eyes that always seemed to reassure people when they're sad and bring smiles to their faces.

Ulquiorra watched as the two broke their embrace. He knew Alondra quite well and liked her a lot due to the kindness she always showed him. He also often took notice of Benito's mannerisms around her, and soon saw that if there was one thing he was sure of about his master, was that he greatly cared for his older sister. "I'm glad to see that you are back, Hermana." Benito said smiling. "Were you successful."

Alondra shook her head sadly. "No, Hermanito." She replied.

Like her brother, Alondra strongly desired peace, and used her service under Aizen to preach peace to Hollows. A pipe dream to some, but to an idealist like Alondra, it was possible.

While Alondra was quite powerful in her own right, she was still a pacifist by nature, more so than Neliel, who would fight at times. It is said, in fact, that Alondra hadn't drawn her Zanpakutō in the past 200 years.

"It saddens me, Hermanito." Alondra said softly. "Even after all the needless blood that's been shed on our home, our kind still doesn't want peace. They seem to fear change."

Benito looked at his sister. "Fear is a driving force." He explained. "We often fear what is different and what we can't comprehend. Do not blame yourself for their fear, Hermana. They must learn to except that fear before they can hope to change."

Alondra looked at her younger brother. "Thank you for that, Hermanito."

Alondra's eyes then dropped in sadness. "But still, I find myself wondering if our alliance with Sōsuke Aizen is truly worth it. You may have joined because you were enticed by the man and his promise of being equals, but I...I joined to help find peace."

"Peace is possible in our lawless land." Alondra continued. "Yet so many forgot that. Every day I ask myself how we can once again achieve that elusive dream?"

Benito smiled. "Don't despair Hermana, the answer is right in front of us."

Alondra's eyes widened. "You taught me everything about what true peace is Hermana," Benito continued. "But it appears you've forgotten one thing."

Benito gestured to himself. "If our land is lawless, then it is clear that the only way to bring peace, is to bring order." He explained. "One day, Hermana, I will be the one to bring that order. I will become the leader our home needs."

Ulquiorra was surprised by his master's words. As the 'Tenth' Espada, Benito's words seemed hollow. In the end, however, it seemed to have a good effect on his sister, who smiled. "Thank you, Benito, mi Hermanito." She said. "I know you will become strong enough to do that one day."

Alondra was also aware of Benito's true rank as an Espada. As flesh and blood, she also knew that he was not only much stronger than her, in spite of him being younger, but just as strong as Aizen. She knew his words weren't empty. "Yes," she said. "Maybe peace is possible to find once again."

Benito nodded and addressed Ulquiorra. "Come, Ulquiorra," he said. "We must go. We mustn't keep the rest of our comrades waiting."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes sir."

Aizen smiled as a new presence entered the site of the 'test'. He turned around and addressed the newcomer. The other Espada who have arrived regarded this new presence in surprise. "You've arrived," said Aizen. "Good."

The woman was tall, tan, and blonde. A Zanpakutō was stuck to her back. She wore a lower face-high jacket that accentuated her large breasts. "Are you ready, Halibel?" Aizen asked.

Tia Halibel bowed. "I am ready, Lord Aizen." She replied.

A.N: Well, ladies and gents, we've officially begun. And yes, this part will start with a brief Turn Back the Pendulum Arc.

Once that is over, however, all hell is going to break loose.

Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. ND2014, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: New Espada

A.N: Now we're at the second chapter of part 4. What you are about to read is the first meeting of Halibel and Benito as well as how certain individuals became Espada.

Chapter 2: New Espada

When Benito, Ulquiorra and Alondra arrived, they weren't surprised to see that the other Espada had already gathered. Considering the amount of time Benito and Alondra spent talking to one another, it was no surprise that they arrived a bit later than everyone else. Severo Urbano glared at the trio upon their arrival. "Where the hell were you two?" He asked angrily. "I was starting to think Ulquiorra had chickened out."

Benito chuckled. "I can assure you, Ulquiorra is not one to run from a fight."

Benito looked towards Ulquiorra. "Report to Sōsuke and prepare for battle, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, Master Benito."

Severo looked at Ulquiorra as he walked away from the two of them. He then gave Benito a small glare. "I suppose I should go as well. You better pray I don't kill your subordinate, Benito." He said threateningly.

Benito shook his head. "I don't do much praying Severo...but I suppose I can make an exception today. However...I think I'll pray for your safety instead."

Severo growled at him and walked away. Neliel walked up to Benito. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, worriedly. "Severo is pretty strong in spite of his rank. You're putting Ulqui' in a lot of danger by doing this."

Benito shook his head again. "I stand behind my decision. Don't worry too much Neliel Ulquiorra has surpassed me."

Once again a lie, but nobody needed to know that. "Now then, why don't we join the others? Come on, Hermana, lets go with Neliel."

Alondra nodded and the three joined the other Espada and the Numeros that chose to show up.

In front of the crowd, Ulquiorra and Severo faced one another, both glaring. Aizen looked at them both. "Are you two ready?" He asked.

Both men nodded. "Very well, do not hold back. Deathblows are allowed but the fate of your opponent shall remain in your hands."

Aizen stepped back. "Begin!"

Severo quickly took the initiative and drew his blade. "Maul, Bestia!"

Ulquiorra sighed as Severo took on the form of his Resurreción, a large hairy beast with long and sharp claws. He then remembered one of his master's first lessons. Only a fool would reveal his entire hand in the beginning of a fight, he had told him. You must first analyze your opponent's fighting power and develop your strategy accordingly. Don't waste your power on opponents who aren't worth the effort. This is especially true when you are in a war and must fight continuously.

Ulquiorra quickly drew his blade and blocked the charging Severo. "Lucky block." Severo growled at his opponent.

Ulquiorra scowled at the beast that was Severo. Severo leapt back. "Try this, Cero!" He shouted, charging a dark-orange colored Cero.

Ulquiorra raised his right pointer finger. "Cero." He said in retaliation.

Ulquiorra's green colored Cero collided with Severo's Cero, canceling out the attack, much to everyone (except Benito's) shock. "That kid's doing well." Baraggan noted.

"Bah," Adolfo scoffed. "He probably had to draw on most of his power to keep Severo from completely overwhelming him. He's done for now."

Benito chuckled. "Denial is a terrible thing, Adolfo." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Why don't you just watch and see the fruits of Ulquiorra's hard work."

The smoke from the colliding attacks cleared out. Several of those present were surprised to see that Ulquiorra had the same expression as he did before. He didn't look winded at all. Severo was now both angry and annoyed. Angry that this boy still seemed confident he could win. Annoyed that he wasn't getting the easy win he expected. Roaring furiously, he lunged at Ulquiorra once more, swinging his claws at him like a madman. Ulquiorra calmly blocked each strike.

Benito looked at Adolfo, who had a look of shock on his face. "He's always had the potential," he said smugly. "He just needed a mentor to draw on that potential."

Flashback: 12 years before this point

Benito and Alondra calmly moved through the desert. It had been yet another attempt to spread the message of peace across Hueco Mundo. Once again, many did not take their words seriously. Alondra was upset, but once again, Benito soothed his older sister and reassured her that one day they would realize their dream.

Benito then noticed something off in the distance. It was a tree, but there was something different about that tree. He could sense spirit energy from it. "Hermana." He got his sister's attention.

Alondra turned to him. "Yes, Hermanito?"

"I need to take a closer look at that tree. Something's...different about it."

Alondra giggled. "Silly Hermanito, it's a tree."

Benito shook his head. "I can sense spirit energy within it. The energy feels powerful, yet dormant. It's as though its potential hasn't been unlocked yet."

With that, Benito ran towards the tree. Alondra soon followed. He then approached the tree. Is this a trap? He thought. Am I going to be attacked by a predator next?

What happened next surprised him. A being emerged from the tree. Benito's eyes widened in surprise. "Who are you?" He asked.

The being, an Arrancar with blood on his face (a clear sign of the mask being recently torn off). His jet black hair was smeared with blood. "I am...Ulquiorra Cifer." The Arrancar said hesitantly.

Benito looked at the tree. "Why...why were you in the tree?" He asked.

"I was...drawn to the tree. It was different, like I am." Ulquiorra replied.

Benito was surprised by Ulquiorra's strange reply. "You feel nothing but emptiness when you are alone. You could only imagine how...happy I was when I found a tree that was different like I am."

Benito thought over his next words. "Emptiness is a bad thing." He said. "But emptiness also enlightens you."

Ulquiorra was surprised. "When you've experienced a period of loneliness and emptiness, you understand how important it is to fill your life with something you discover to be important. Like how discovered that tree to be important to you."

Benito smiled lightly. "But besides material objects, there is something even greater you can fill your life with: A purpose."

Ulquiorra looked at Benito. He then asked something that's been on his mind since the beginning of this conversation. "How did you discover my presence?"

"I sensed your spirit energy." Benito replied. "You've got a great deal of potential to be a powerful warrior in the future. It just needs someone who can help find that potential."

Benito looked Ulquiorra square in the eye. "How would you like to become my subordinate and my student. I can give you that purpose you need in your life. I can put an end to that emptiness you feel."

Ulquiorra looked at Benito. He then suddenly saw man who could possibly free him from the emptiness he felt. He then nodded to Benito.

End Flashback

Adolfo scoffed. "Potential means nothing." He said. "Only a fool would place stock in potential. An intelligent man would ask for results now, not later."

Benito looked at Adolfo. "I say it again, just keep watching. Sometimes it's the project and not the finished product that pays off the most."

Ulquiorra leapt backwards to dodge a downwards strike from Severo's claws. This is getting annoying. Ulquiorra thought. This man is weak, he's trash. I don't know how he's ranked higher than my master.

Ulquiorra looked to Benito. Benito, who knew what Ulquiorra was thinking, nodded. Ulquiorra nodded as well. He then looked Severo straight in the eye. "I'm tired of you looking down on me trash." He said disdainfully. "It's time I show you the true difference in our power."

Severo gave off a feral grin, realizing what was about to happen next. "Imprison, Murciélago."

Ulquiorra soon vanished within a burst of black and green spiritual energy. The energy split down the middle, revealing that Ulquiorra had grown out two dark wings. "Whoa, that's the first time I've ever seen Ulqui's Resurrección." Neliel noted.

Benito nodded. "This fight is as good as over." He said confidently.

Ulquiorra then formed a light-green lance in his hand. "Luz de la Luna." He said.

Severo prepared to defend himself. "It's over, trash." He said scornfully.

With that, Ulquiorra disappeared via Sonido. Severo's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't keep up with Ulquiorra's movements. His shock caused him to drop his guard. A big mistake, because at that moment, Ulquiorra struck and impaled Severo, incapacitating him, but not killing him.

Severo gasped and collapsed. "You are a fool, you have no right to call yourself an Espada. So, I am taking that title from you."

Amidst the shocked silence, there was the echoing sound of applause. Besides that applause, one could hear a pin drop. Benito applauded his student, pleased with the results. Aizen soon joined in. "Well done, Ulquiorra Cifer. From this moment on, you are the new Espada 6."

Aizen looked to Severo. "As for you, you will be healed and placed among the Privaron Espada."

Several Arrancar nurses rushed to Severo and took him away. "And now for our final match. Our current 4th Espada, Gaspar Odalys, against the bright prospect I found, Tia Halibel."

Benito's eyes widened, he looked at Neliel. "This girl must be pretty strong." He said. "It looks like you might have some competition Neliel."

"Ha, you don't know the half of it."

The two looked behind them to see a girl of average height with tanned skin and shoulder length blonde hair. "Who are you?" Benito asked.

"I'm Palmira Halibel, nice to meet you handsome." Palmira said flirtatiously.

"You were saying?" Neliel asked.

"I'm Tia's sister, I might not have been with her as much as her friends were, but they told me stories about how strong she is. She can kill a Vasto Lorde with no problem at all."

Palmira grinned. "Your comrade is in for a world of pain."

Benito and Neliel looked at Palmira. "Did I do well Master?"

Benito spun around to see Ulquiorra back in his original form. Benito nodded. "You did great, Ulquiorra." Benito said. "In fact, I want to celebrate your accomplishment later on."

Benito turned to Neliel. "You in, Neliel?" He asked.

Neliel nodded. "You bet."

"Don't you ignore me!" Palmira screamed.

The others looked at Palmira in surprise. "I am terribly sorry, Palmira. We were just excited about our comrades success." Said Alondra.

"I don't give a damn!" Palmira shouted, waving her arms wildly. "You don't just ignore someone when they're talking to you!"

"Palmira."

Everyone turned to the sound of the feminine voice. Benito's eyes widened when he saw the speaker. "Stop behaving so immaturely." Halibel said. "You're embarrassing yourself."

Palmira looked down. "Sorry, Sister." She said.

Benito was speechless at the beautiful figure standing before him. She had the perfect figure, one that the majority of women would be envious of. What truly captured Benito's gaze, however, was her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes had been trained on her sister, and were showing a strong, authoritative gaze, but at the same time a gentleness as well.

"Don't make me send you back to stay with the other girls. I don't want to, but I will." Said Halibel.

Palmira grimaced. Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun had been arguing again, forcing Halibel to punish them by isolating them in her quarters. Why she did that, Palmira didn't know. It never worked, those three were born to argue with one another.

"Halibel," Aizen called out. "Are you ready?"

Halibel walked back to Aizen and stood before Gaspar. "I'm ready, forgive me Lord Aizen I had to lecture my sister again."

Gaspar licked his lips. "Perhaps I can make her my own personal whore right along with you."

Halibel glared at him. "You are trash." She said spitefully.

"Ooh, you're feisty." Gaspar said. "As much as I love that, you're going to have to learn your place."

"Begin." Aizen suddenly said.

"Fine with me!" Gaspar shouted, lunging at Halibel with his blade drawn.

Halibel dodged the strike with ease. She then drew her own blade. "You wish to enslave me?" Halibel asked angrily. "Let me show you why that's not going to happen!"

Halibel's spiritual pressure then skyrocketed. "Hunt, Tiburon!"

Halibel was suddenly surrounded by water. She then reemerged in a very revealing outfit that consisted of a bone-miniskirt and a top that barely covered her large breasts. Benito suddenly found himself wiping blood away from his nose. Neliel noticed this and scoffed. "Pervert, she chided playfully.

Neliel then noticed nosebleeds from some of the other male Arrancar. She sighed. "There's just no hope."

Gaspar glared at Halibel. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" He asked spitefully. "I am Gaspar Odalys! I am the Fourth Espada! Now, laugh in the face of death, Demonio!"

Gaspar's black wings and long black claws emerged. "Like it or not, you'll be my slave!"

On the sidelines, Benito shook his head. "His spiritual pressure is half of what that Halibel has. It's easily on the level of the top 3 Espada."

Neliel nodded in agreement. For the longest time, the top 3 Espada were simply on another level compared to the others. Adolfo, Baraggan and Neliel were simply that powerful. If someone like Halibel was at their level, that could mean the standards of the Espada were about to be raised. Gaspar roared and charged Halibel. Halibel responded by raising her blade. "La Gota." She simply said.

A blast of water shot towards Gaspar, colliding with his chest. Gaspar cried out and was flung backwards. "Ugh," he groaned in pain. "My...my ribs!"

"Water may seem weak," Halibel explained. "But at the right force, anything can shatter before its might."

Halibel walked over and placed the blade to his neck. "I'll give you a choice. Either sacrifice your rank, or your life. I'm normally not a killer, but I did not appreciate your words."

Halibel narrowed her gaze. "A man with your kind of personality could become a danger to the people I care about." She continued. "That being said, I'm still giving you a choice. which do you wish to sacrifice?"

Gaspar was a prideful individual, and he knew that the loss of his rank would be the end of his pride. But he also believed in revenge, and knew that if he was patient enough, he could get his revenge on this bitch one day. "I concede." He muttered angrily.

"Good." Halibel replied. "Because even after everything you said, I still didn't want to kill you if I didn't have to."

With that Halibel walked away. Palmira soon followed her. Slowly, everyone dispersed. As Benito and Ulquiorra prepared to walk back to their quarters (soon to be just Benito's), Benito found himself thinking of Halibel and how impressed he was by her protectiveness of the ones she cares about.

As the eventful day winded down, Neliel eventually came and dragged off Ulquiorra to what Benito could only assume was a celebration of his promotion. Neliel had tried to bring Benito as well, but Benito told her he would join them shortly, as he had important training to take care of.

Said training was on the outskirts of Las Noches, where Benito was currently training to reach a level greater than any other Arrancar. He had begun this ritual after Aizen shared with him his dream of surpassing 'the limit' as he had called it. After that conversation, Benito realized that there is no such thing as a limit, meaning that in spite of the fact that he had reached Segunda Etapa ten years ago, he could still improve his skills. His power would not end at Segunda Etapa. It couldn't end at Segunda Etapa. Not if he wanted peace in Hueco Mundo. If order was the key to peace, Benito would bring himself to brink of death just to become strong enough to become the ultimate ruler. The one who would bring order.

The Espada collapsed to his knees, panting. A satisfied smile was on his face. "Good," he muttered. "It's still improving."

Benito forced himself to his feet. "But still, it's not good enough." He continued. "If there truly were limits I would've stopped growing stronger after achieving Segunda Etapa."

Benito suddenly sensed a familiar spiritual pressure nearing. He quickly resealed his powers within his number 10 tattoo. He was surprised when he saw that it was Halibel appearing before him. He had known that it was familiar, but he didn't expect it to be Halibel. "I know you," Halibel said. "You're one of those men Palmira had been speaking to."

Benito nodded. "I'm Benito. Benito Muerta, Espada 10."

Halibel nodded. "Tia Halibel, Espada 4."

Benito couldn't help but smile. "That was an amazing fight you had. I never thought I'd see anyone other than Neliel beat the crap out of Gaspar the way you did."

Halibel nodded again. "Thank you for that compliment." She said stoically. "I'm glad not all men here are pigs."

Halibel narrowed her eyes at him. That same piercing stare she gave Gaspar. "Unless you're..."

Benito shook his head. "I can assure you, I'm sincere in my words. Hermana had drilled sincerity into me when I was younger."

Halibel was surprised. "You have a sister as well?"

Benito nodded. "Alondra Muerta. She was with us when Palmira was talking to us."

Halibel then remembered. "Yes," she said. "That one woman with the black hair did look a bit like you."

"That's her."

Benito then changed the subject. "I'm surprised that Sōsuke put you out on assignment so soon." He admitted. "You should be celebrating your accomplishment."

"Celebrating?"

Benito nodded. "Getting into the Espada is no easy feat. Especially receiving such a high rank right off the bat."

Halibel sighed, Benito could almost see regret in her eyes. "The girls wanted to celebrate," she admitted. "But I felt my duty to Lord Aizen came first."

Benito shook his head. "It's probably not my place to say this, but I'll say it anyway. Just because we were brought together to be Sōsuke's most powerful servants doesn't mean we have to cater to his every whim."

Halibel was surprised. "I like to think that we were brought together to serve a purpose greater than what he intended for us."

Benito smiled. "Beings with our kind of power can make a difference here. With the ten most powerful Hollows gathered together, we could finally bring some stability to our world. Our duty may be to help Sōsuke with whatever goal he intends to accomplish, but we also have a duty to our people."

Benito turned back to Las Noches. "So don't shut yourself off to everyone else for Sōsuke." He said.

Halibel shook her head. "We've had one conversation," she said. "And I can already tell you're an interesting individual, Benito Muerta."

Benito grinned. "Come on," he said. "Neliel's celebrating Ulquiorra's accomplishment. Why don't you come with me? That way, we can celebrate both"

Halibel smiled under mask. "Fine, I suppose spending time with my fellow Arrancar can take priority over Lord Aizen just this once."

The two started walking back to Las Noches. "By the way, Benito." Halibel suddenly brought up. "What was that massive spiritual pressure?"

"That?" Benito inquired. "No idea, maybe there's some seriously strong Vasto Lorde out there somewhere."

Halibel wasn't sure if she believed that answer, but she admittedly enjoyed herself at the celebration her superior had planned, so she didn't care.

A.N: Another one down and the gears of fate continue to turn. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ND2014 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Number 10

AN: Whew, it's been quite awhile since the last time I updated. Sorry about that, but with school starting (senior year and all), I really didn't have much time to update as much as I would've wanted to. That, and I was dealing with a bit of writers block. But, now I'm back! I've updated and hopefully I won't deal with that again. Hopefully, I make no promise but I will try my best. Until we find out how things turn out, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Number 10

The party lasted until past midnight (much to both Ulquiorra and Halibel's chagrin). When Halibel returned, she was surprised to see her sister sitting in a chair with her arms folded. "You took your sweet time didn't you, Sister?" She asked.

"Aren't I the big sister?" Halibel asked.

"Yes, and I wouldn't be as mad at you if Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun had stopped arguing about you going off alone like that."

"Where are they?" Halibel asked.

Palmira gestured to the three unconscious girls. Halibel's eyes widened in surprise. "They just kept bitching and bitching, so I knocked them out." Said Palmira.

Halibel shook her head at her adopted sister. "Palmira..." she scolded.

"What?" Palmira whined. "What did you want me to do? If I had let those three continue arguing neither of us will get any sleep. I had to knock them out, Sister."

Halibel shook her head again. "I told you a million times to never use your abilities on the other girls. I gave you part of my power to protect yourself, not to harm your friends."

Palmira pouted. "I didn't hurt them." She said, annoyed. "I just knocked them out. You know that I'm strong enough to do just that."

Halibel thought it over and nodded in agreement. Palmira and Halibel weren't related by blood. What had happened was that a few days after accepting Aizen's offer to follow him, Halibel and the girls discovered a mermaid-like Adhuchas wandering Hueco Mundo. The girl was nameless and alone. Feeling sympathy for the girl, Halibel gave her some of her spirit energy, giving her some of Halibel's features when Aizen made her an Arrancar. Since then, she's been Palmira Halibel, Tia Halibel's beloved adopted sister.

"So," said Palmira. "Did you enjoy the celebration?"

Halibel nodded. "They're good company," she admitted. "That other new member, Ulquiorra Cifer is a little...dark, but he's respectful. Mosqueda, the 7th Espada, is a little eccentric but always means well. Lady Neliel is definitely good company to keep. She seems like the kind and protective type."

"What about that hunk, Benito?" Asked Palmira.

Halibel raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" She retorted.

Palmira shrugged and gave her older sister a sly grin. "I'm just curious about him, handsome men like him don't come around often. And he's definitely handsome when you compare him to guys like that tall freak with the overbite."

Halibel gave a small grin underneath her jacket. "It appears my little sister has a crush on one of my comrades."

Palmira pouted. "Do not," she said, sticking her tongue out. "I'm just curious about him. I mean, a guy like that should be snatched up by a girl worthy of his attention before some bimbo slut gets him."

Halibel thought about her conversation with Benito on the outskirts of Las Noches. Then she thought about his behavior at the celebration. "He's good company as well." Halibel asked. "He seems to be a well-spoken, polite, intellect with some very good ideas."

"Ideas?" Palmira inquired.

"Peace," Halibel replied. "Ideas of peace. He's convinced that we Espada have an opportunity to work towards peace due to being the ten strongest of our kind."

"Do you agree?" Asked Palmira.

Halibel thought her answer over. "I honestly don't know." Halibel admitted. "There was once a time when I thought peace was possible in Hueco Mundo. But the years have...well, when you meet hundreds of males who see you as an object to play with and then consume, your ideals are bound to change."

"He didn't seem to look at you as an object though." Palmira pointed out.

Halibel realized she was right. "No..." she replied. "No he didn't."

The next morning, Halibel said goodbye to her subordinates and went into the hallway for the Espada's daily meeting, wether Aizen would be there or not, she didn't know. She was soon, surprisingly, greeted by Benito, who was smiling kindly and politely to her. "Good morning, Halibel." He said politely.

Halibel was, indeed, surprised by his friendly greeting, but returned it just the same. "Good morning Benito." She replied, just as politely.

"Thought you might want a friend with you when you walk into that meeting?" Benito asked.

"A friend?" Halibel inquired. "Why would I need one of those in a simple meeting."

Benito gave her a more serious look. "Listen, Halibel, I don't like to act like I know everything, but take it from me, you're a target now after what you did to Gaspar yesterday. You need an ally, a friend."

Halibel looked at Benito. "With all due respect, Benito, what help could you give me? You are simply Number 10."

Benito's smile returned. "You'd be surprised." He said cryptically.

Halibel sighed. "Well, you probably won't leave me alone if I say no anyway. So, I suppose you can...be my ally in the meeting."

Benito and Halibel walked towards the meeting room. "Is there anything I should know about in these meetings?" Halibel asked. "Namely, what is discussed."

"Well," Benito began. "What is often discussed is what course of action we should take after Sōsuke achieves his goal."

"Course of action?"

"Yes," Benito continued. "You see, while most of us don't fully understand what Sōsuke's goals are, some of the more...intelligent members of the Espada have deduced that his plans involve conquest. Once his plans are complete, the future of Hueco Mundo is going to be left up to the ten of us...wether he likes it or not might I add."

"The point?"

"My point, is that ever since that became a topic of discussion, we've practically become divided into two groups. One group wants to leave Hueco Mundo as it is and instate either Adolfo or reinstate Baraggan as king. However, others, like myself and Neliel, want to take it a bit further by pushing for a different Hueco Mundo. One of law and order. One of peace and prosperity. A place that is safe for our kind." Benito explained.

Halibel nodded. "It's a debate between moving forward, or staying where we are."

"But...why wouldn't they wish to 'move forward' as you call it?" Halibel asked.

Benito thought about it. "The two most influential members, Baraggan and Adolfo, they're only interested in power. I'm sure you're well aware of what Hueco Mundo was like under Baraggan's control."

Halibel nodded grimly, she had several run-ins with the former God-King, she hated the man with a fiery passion. "Then there's Adolfo," Benito actually sounded disgusted at the mere sound of his name. "When he was rebelling against Baraggan just for his own personal gain, he wasn't some man of justice who was rebelling for a good cause. All he did was create more chaos, more needless violence, more needless bloodshed."

Benito's fists clenched. "And for what?" He said, his voice becoming more passionate by the second. "A seat of power? What's the point in ruling when you've killed your own kind to become ruler?"

Halibel placed a gentle hand on Benito's shoulder. "Benito, please, you don't have to continue."

Benito took a deep breath. "Thank you, Halibel." He said softly. "Anyway, my point is, those two care for nobody but themselves. If they weren't as influential as they are, someone would've moved to have them killed a long time ago. Those two men are unbearable."

His words are genuine. It seems that his talk of peace last night wasn't just hot air. Halibel thought.

"Ah, we're here." Benito said, arriving at the doors to the meeting room. "One last piece of advice, don't be afraid to speak your mind. We're the ten most powerful Arrancar here. No matter how new or old we are, we deserve a say in things. Don't let those two bastards and Nnoitra tell you otherwise."

The doors opened and Benito was instantly tackled by a happy Neliel. "Beni'!" She shouted affectionately. "How are you? Why don't you look hungover?"

"Good day sir," Ulquiorra stepped forward. "I hope you'll forgive Lady Neliel, it's just her nature."

"Yeah...her nature." Benito wheezed, cursing the seal on his powers once again.

The young Espada could hear his hated rivals laughing at him, he heard Nnoitra's high-pitch cackle the most, another thing he hated about the walking spoon. Neliel got up and her eyes widened when she saw the state her friend was in. "Ah!" She screamed, grabbing him and shaking him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Benito patted her shoulder. "Off, please, before you actually hurt me." He said breathlessly.

Benito quickly got to his feet after Neliel got off of him. "Good morning, Halibel, it's good to see you." Neliel said. "I didn't get to say this before, welcome to the Espada."

Halibel gave a slight bow. "Thank you, Lady Neliel. It is an honor to serve with you."

Neliel giggled. "Don't be so formal." She replied. "You're only one rank below me, you don't have to worry about formalities."

"Can we get on with this meeting already?" Adolfo asked, getting irritated.

"What, you have something better to do, Adolfo?" Nnoitra snidely asked.

"Why you..."

"You'd let a beast provoke you? Shame on you Adolfo." Said Neliel.

"Shut up!" Both men said.

"Anyway," Halibel interrupted sharply. "We should probably begin our meeting."

Nnoitra chuckled a bit. "Now that's a sight. New girl's got some backbone."

"She's right you know." Benito said. "I'd like to get this started as well."

Neliel nodded in agreement and the Espada each took their seats. "Okay," said Benito. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Lord Aizen returned to the Soul Society." Adolfo began. "But before he left, he told me that he wanted two Espada, one in the top 5 and one in the bottom 5, to go out and search for new comrades."

"I'll take that job." Halibel said instantly.

Adolfo chuckled. "You seem eager to prove yourself Halibel. You know, if you get in with the right friends, you won't have to do so. I can help you with that."

Halibel glared at Adolfo. "I think I can decide who my friends are."

Adolfo glared back at Halibel. "I'll go with her." Benito quickly volunteered, hoping to defuse the situation. "I've been an Espada since the beginning, she could use a veteran's help with this."

Halibel smiled lightly underneath her jacket. "Well, that was easy. Okay lets move on then." Said Adolfo.

The meeting was uneventful to say the least. Most of the subjects concerned imprisoned Arrancar and their sentences. With the meeting finished, Halibel soon found herself with Benito on the outside of the great palace known as Las Noches. "How are we supposed to find comrades in this place?" Halibel asked. "Hueco Mundo is a large place you know."

Benito grinned. "Don't worry so much." He said. "I travelled around quite a bit with Hermana before we joined up with Sōsuke. I know this area quite well. That am I quite good at sensing spiritual pressures. Trust me, we'll find new comrades in no time."

Benito then frowned at Halibel. "I would've thought that you would know this area quite well too. Didn't you roam the deserts quite a bit as well?"

Halibel nodded. "I was more focused on...other things."

"Protecting your friends, right?"

Halibel paused, then nodded once again. "Yes." She simply replied.

"Well that's fine." Said Benito. "Just let me do the searching and you do the talking. We do that, and we'll be unstoppable."

As the two searched for new recruits, both found themselves opening up to the other a lot more. Benito spoke of his life with his sister, and how the two had been inseparable for years. Meanwhile, Halibel had talked about her life with her three Fracciónes and later how she and met her adopted sister, Palmira.

Eventually, when the two reached an area filled with large rocks Benito froze, his eyes closed as he cleared his mind to get a better feel for the nearby spiritual pressures. "Halibel," he said. "Get ready for a fight."

Halibel was confused. "A fight?"

Benito nodded. "We're surrounded."

Halibel hadn't sensed this. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I can sense all five of you!" Benito shouted. "Reveal yourselves!"

Four Adhuchas revealed themselves to the two Espada. One with two gigantic fists stepped forward. "Very impressive," he said. "I'm surprised you sensed us. We're usually very good at concealing our spiritual pressure."

Benito glared at them. "I have no interest in fighting any of you." He said, ignoring the one with the large fists. "Leave us, or perhaps listen to what we have to say."

A cheetah-like Adhuchas laughed at them. "If we surrounded you what makes you think we have any intention of listening to anything you have to say?"

The cheetah licked his lips. "We're going to kill you, and divide you spirit energy amongst ourselves."

Benito and Halibel stood back to back. "Halibel," Benito began. "Do you intend to kill or incapacitate?"

"Incapacitate." Halible replied. "Killing them serves no purpose."

Benito nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Benito charged the giant-fist Adhuchas and the cheetah Adhuchas while Halibel took on the other two. Cheetah quickly leapt towards Benito, his fangs bared and ready to bite down on him. Benito drew his blade and blocked the bite. "Taste good?" Benito teased.

Giant-Fists than appeared behind Benito with one of his fist's raised. Benito quickly vanished with Sonido, which left Cheetah to take the blow in his place. Benito reappeared behind the two as they started to argue. "Dammit, Fielhombre!" Cheetah shouted. "Don't you know what the word restraint means?"

Fielhombre glared at the Cheetah. "You should've gotten out of the way, Pastor, you're fast enough."

"If you two are done, I'd like to get this over with." Said Benito.

Fielhombre and Pastor looked at Benito. "We'll continue this later," Pastor said. "I can feel my head throbbing."

"I have no problem waiting to explain to you, again might I add, that you're careless." Said Fielhombre.

Benito couldn't help but feel amused at their arguments, but at the same time, he was also frustrated with himself. Damn this seal. He thought. If it was off I could handle all four of these guys with no problem. But I can't afford to give away my real rank to anyone.

Benito looked at Halibel. Then again, perhaps I could trust her. I could maybe even reveal my true rank to Neliel and Ulquiorra if I could trust her.

"Hey, pay attention to us you bastard!" Pastor shouted.

Benito looked at his two opponents again. "Right, sorry about that. I just got a little sidetracked."

Benito then sensed a new spiritual pressure. It was behind him. He looked behind and his eyes widened, a snake's head was being launched towards Halibel, and she was too focused on the Adhuchas to do anything. Dammit. He thought.

As Benito's opponents leapt at him, preparing to strike, he quickly vanished via Sonido and appeared in front of the snake head. He blocked the snake, but immediately found himself straining. Just as I suspected, he thought. It's a Vasto Lorde.

Halibel looked behind her shoulder and her eyes widened. "Benito..."

"It's alright Halibel." Benito said as he started to grow weak from the strain of blocking a Vasto Lorde and the seal's interference. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" Halibel insisted. "I recognize that level of power, that's a Vasto Lorde!"

"I know," said Benito. "But if I hadn't gotten in the way you'd be seriously hurt, maybe even killed."

Halibel instantly knew that he was right. "I refuse to let someone die if I can do something about it," Benito said. "Especially when it's a friend."

Halibel didn't know how to respond to Benito's words. The snake Vasto Lorde's head retracted. "I really don't like that ugly mug of yours." Said Benito.

The only feature on the snake's body that was...well, a snake, was actually its head. It stood on two legs and had two muscular arms. The snake head hissed at Benito's words. "I should kill you for interrupting my meal, Arrancar."

The Vasto Lorde then looked at the four Adhuchas. "And you four...I should kill one of you for failing to kill these two and forcing me to step in."

Fielhombre's eyes widened. "That won't be necessary Lord Basajaun!"

Basajaun shook his head. "No," he hissed. "Failure must be punished."

Fielhombre stepped forward. "Than take my life! Leave the others out of this!"

Basajaun glared at Fielhombre. "You are the strongest of the four. The three behind you are easily replaceable."

Benito then raised his blade. "I won't let you do that." He said angrily.

Basajaun looked at Benito and laughed. "Fool, look at you, you're barely able to stand. What do you think you can do against me?"

Benito, indeed, was straining to stand. This damn seal, he thought. It took so much of my energy just to block that strike successfully. I could kill him easily by just removing this seal and releasing Segador, but I can't afford to reveal my secret too early.

Halibel then stepped in front of Benito. "Stand down, dear comrade." She said. "Allow me to handle this monster."

"Halibel..."

"I too refuse to let a friend die. So let me do this and then consider us even." She said, giving him a small smile beneath her jacket.

Halibel turned back to Basajaun. "As for you, monster, I was only going to beat you within an inch of your life...but after seeing you threaten your own, I've changed my mind."

Basajaun just laughed at Halibel. "You won't win against me! Unlike you trash, I've kept my honor as a Hollow. I've evolved to the real highest level, the Vasto Lorde, not the Arrancar."

Halibel glared at Basajaun. "We're trash? Let me show you who the real trash is, snake."

Basajaun lunged at Halibel. "Hunt, Tiburon!" Halibel shouted.

Basajaun's eyes widened briefly when he saw Halibel disappear within the water. She reappeared in her release form. Once again, Benito found his nose bleeding from how beautiful she looked. Halibel calmly blocked Basajaun's lunging maw with her blade. Basajaun quickly recoiled. "My venom should be dissolving that blade, what's going on?" He shouted angrily.

Halibel narrowed her gaze at him. "Consider that the difference in our power, bastard." She said.

"Difference?" Basajaun hissed. "The only difference is the difference between my strength and your weakness!"

Basajaun opened his mouth and a violet mist came out. That has to be poison. Halibel thought.

Halibel's sword started glowing. Fine then, I'll just have to clear it. She thought.

"Cero!" She shouted.

The golden Cero shot through the mist, causing it to disperse. Basajaun's eyes widened as he dodged the Cero. Halibel followed his movements and sped towards him with Sonido. "We were here to recruit Vasto Lordes, but I doubt you will be missed when the day of reckoning arrives."

With one swift, fluid motion, Halibel decapitated Basajaun. Benito grinned at his friend's victory. The Adhuchas looked at her in amazement. Halibel resealed her blade and turned to the five individuals. "That was annoying." She simply said.

Benito grinned. Halibel looked at him. She then realized something: How did the lowest ranked Espada block a Vasto Lorde? "There's something you're not telling me." Halibel said bluntly.

Benito's eyes widened slightly. "You shouldn't have been able to block his attack. You're hiding something, what is it?"

Benito thought it over. She's my friend, he decided. I can trust her.

"Halibel," he said. "If I tell you something unbelievable, will you promise to hear me out?"

With that question, Benito revealed everything. His true rank, how he could go one on one with Aizen and that he was the strongest Arrancar is Las Noches, not Adolfo and not Baraggan. Halibel didn't believe it at first, until Benito released Segador and revealed his true level of power. "So all this time..." Halibel couldn't finish, she was still panting from the power Benito had released.

Benito nodded. "I am Benito Muerta, Espada Zero."

The Adhuchas were all lying on the ground. "You four okay?" He asked.

Fielhombre nodded weakly. Benito walked over to him and placed his blade on his forehead. "Stay calm," he said. "I'm about to give you more power."

With that, spirit energy started to flow from Benito's blade into into Fielhombre. In mere minutes Fielhombre's mask cracked and he took on a more human form. Benito did the same to Pastor and the other two Adhuchas, and soon, they were all Arrancar. "Amazing." Halibel said breathlessly.

"You don't need to worry about following someone else now. You are powerful enough to follow yourselves."

No sooner had Benito said that and turned away, the new Arrancar disappeared and reappeared around him, bowing. "Please, Lord Muerta, what you say may be true, but let us serve you." Fielhombre almost pleaded.

Benito was surprised. "Nothing would please us more than repaying you for this power." Pastor said in agreement.

Benito found that he couldn't refuse them, so he nodded. "Very well, I suppose I could use some new subordinates."

When the six arrived at Las Noches, Benito sent his new Fracciónes off to his quarters. The reason for this was because Halibel had wanted to speak to him privately. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Why do you keep your power secret?" Halibel asked. "Why do you allow yourself to be treated the way you are?"

Benito didn't respond. "Someone like you deserves better! They don't respect you!"

"I do it for the future."

Halibel was surprised. "This world is not prepared to accept my power yet, Halibel. They are too focused on the previous and the current regime."

Benito then gave her a small smile. "But once everything is over, then I can start moving towards my goal."

"After the war ends," Benito continued. "And once Sōsuke's plan is complete, people will want leadership. Once that happens, I can start to gain my own allies. Ones that will bring me towards the throne."

"But you could take the throne now."

"And what would that accomplish?" Benito asked. "Nothing but more hate and bloodshed. I love my kind too much to plunge them into more hatred."

Benito looked at Las Noches. "I will achieve the throne with the support of my people. Once that happens, I will create a new Hueco Mundo."

"No matter how long it takes," Benito continued. "I will not give up. Peace is my dream, it's everything I've worked for."

"Consider me your ally!"

Halibel was just as surprised by her outburst as Benito was. "You...you've been...just consider me your ally...I will help you find peace."

Benito then gave her a warm, loving smile. He then did something that caught Halibel off guard, he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Tia."

Halibel was just as surprised that he used her first name. With that, Benito went into Las Noches, leaving Halibel alone. She then smiled underneath her jacket, it was a big smile, a smile full of happiness. "Your welcome, Benito."

A.N: Long chapter, especially by my standards. But, it was worth getting this chapter out. I especially enjoyed writing about the origin of Benito's Fracciónes and the growth of Halibel and Benito's relationship. Now that that's done, time to get started on the next chapter. See you next time! ND2014, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4: Espada Infinity

A.N: Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't keep everyone waiting in between updates. But college applications have kept me busy for God knows how long. I'm now dealing with scholarship essays. Hopefully that won't take too long. Until that's taken care of, enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get another one out as soon as I can. Enjoy...

Chapter 4: Espada Infinity

And with that the pendulum swings forward ten years, as we draw closer to the defining moment that has shaped the events occurring today.

"Nnoitra!" Benito screamed with fury.

The tall spoon of an Espada looked at Benito with a malicious grin. "And what the hell do you want, Ten." He hissed, emphasizing the ten.

Benito stormed down the hallway toward his supposed superior. Killing intent was all that could be seen in his eyes. "What did you do to her?" Benito asked.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Nnoitra asked.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me!" Benito shouted. "What did you do to Neliel? Why can't I feel her spiritual pressure anymore?"

Nnoitra grinned. "Now, that isn't very fair." He said. "I mean, I hate the bitch in every way, but don't just assume that whatever's happened to her is my fault."

Benito's rage increased at hearing his callousness and his denial. His hand moved to the hilt of his sword. Nnoitra saw this and his eyes narrowed. "What, you're going to fight me now?" He asked.

"What happened to Neliel?" Benito asked slowly, dangerously.

Nnoitra chuckled. "You've always been persistent." He said. "Okay yeah, I put the bitch in her place, so what."

Benito's eyes widened in pure fury. Nnoitra's grin widened. "That anger of yours may allow you to fight on par with me for awhile, but I'm still Number 8, and you're just Number 10. You'd just be throwing your life away."

Nnoitra readied his Santa Teresa. "Although, I don't mind killing you," he said. "After all, Las Noches would be a much nicer place without trash like you and your sister."

With that Benito was pushed over the edge. That man hurt Neliel, his closest friend, and insulted his beloved older sister. Screaming in anger, Benito drew his blade and prepared to charge Nnoitra, only to be stopped by a tan hand. Benito then saw who had stopped him. "Tia..."

Tia Halibel looked at Benito. "Enough, Benito." She said. "Do you think Lady Neliel would want you to lose yourself to rage and kill Nnoitra? You know she'd call you a beast, just like him."

Halibel turned to Nnoitra. "And you," she said. "The only reason I'm not killing you right here and now is because the search for a new Espada that could match your current level would be tedious. Keep that in mind and try not to cross me, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra glared at Halibel. "Tch, and just when things were getting good." He said, disappearing with Sonido.

Halibel turned to Benito, who was already walking away. Halibel's expression instantly softened upon seeing this. She quickly fell into step with him. She saw the anger in his eyes. "What's wrong, Love?" She asked.

Benito smiled slightly. "You saw that whole thing go down and you ask me what's wrong? Tsk, tsk, Tia." He said sarcastically.

The two had been a couple for the past ten years (long time, you would think one of them would've proposed earlier). It had been a somewhat rocky start due to the idea of love being somewhat foreign in Hueco Mundo, but it eventually blossomed into a genuine, lasting relationship. During that time, Halibel had also become a strong supporter for peace in Hueco Mundo.

Benito's eyes saddened again. "Whatever happened to Neliel...he did it to her. I swear if I had just enough evidence to prove it I would rip him limb from limb."

"Lady Alondra has taught you better than that, Love." Halibel reminded him. "And do you think Neliel would want you to attack Nnoitra for her?"

Benito calmed down. "I...I suppose your right."

It had been like this for awhile. While Benito had still been a strong supporter of peace, his belief in his older sister's methods have lately started to wane. He still believed in it, but he had become a bit more...violent in the past ten years.

Halibel surmised that it had to be because of Adolfo and Baraggan, and indirectly because of her. After Halibel started openly supporting the peace-seekers, the two most influential men in Hueco Mundo took steps to remove their influence. They started with Gantenbainne Mosqueda, he was mysteriously removed in favor of a man named Zommari Rureaux. While the man viewed Aizen as a God and therefore didn't support Baraggan or Adolfo, he wasn't a supporter of the peace-seekers either, which meant that Halibel, Neliel, and Benito had lost some of their influence. The frustration of Alondra's methods failing must've finally started getting to Benito, causing him to sometimes act a bit more extreme in their methods. Of course, he still said he believed in Alondra and he did, but he had definitely changed in the past 10 years

When Alondra, Neliel, Halibel, and Benito met to discuss recent events, mainly Mosqueda's removal, Alondra theorized that the reason it hadn't been Benito who was targeted because of his low rank and low influence. He was, as they saw it, no threat to them. That meant, according to Alondra, that they would target Halibel and Neliel next.

And she was right, Halibel thought. I don't know what Nnoitra's relationship with Baraggan and Adolfo is, but regardless, we've lost another ally. And what's worse, those two have already replaced her.

"Have Baraggan and Adolfo replaced her yet?" Benito asked as if he were reading Halibel's mind.

Halibel's fists clenched. "Yes," she said. "Adolfo manipulated another Aizen supporter into taking her position. His name's Dordoni. He seems to be an honorable man, but he's far too loyal to Aizen to make an effective ally. I can only imagine Adolfo and Baraggan have brought in Aizen supporters for the sole purpose of keeping us from gaining too much power."

Halibel paused before continuing. "Once Aizen's completed his goal, the throne will turn into a popularity contest. Aizen's loyalists will definitely fall behind Adolfo or Baraggan."

"Which means we're losing power." Benito muttered angrily.

Benito took hold of the hilt of his sword. "I can end it, Tia. I can kill both of them."

Halibel's eyes widened. "Benito..."

Benito turned to his girlfriend. "Tia, those two keep standing in our way. How are we supposed to achieve peace when those two keep getting in the way?"

Halibel looked at him. "By continuing to follow Alondra's ideals."

"And while we remain indecisive, those bastards could be plotting your downfall next!" Benito shouted. "I'll kill them both before they get close to you. Hermana's ideals be damned!"

Halibel looked worried. She then embraced Benito. "Don't lose sight of your goal, Love." She said. "I appreciate your protectiveness but I can take care of myself. At the moment I'm more worried about you. You've become even more brutal lately. Benito, if you turn your back on the ideals that've made you into the man you are now, you will erase everything you and your sister worked for."

Halibel kissed Benito before continuing. "I don't want that. You and Lady Alondra opened my eyes to the possibility of a better world. I don't want your eyes to be closed to it."

Benito took a deep breath and then smiled at Halibel. "Don't worry, Tia." He said reassuringly. "I'm fine, really."

Halibel raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Lady Alondra's been worried about you for awhile, as have I. I just want you to stay you."

Benito nodded. "I promise you Tia, no matter what happens, I'm still me." He stated in a very sure voice.

"We've been having great success lately. We must capitalize on it and fully suppress their attempts to take our power away." Adolfo De Anza said, slamming his fist onto the table.

Baraggan Louisenbarn looked upon his once hated rival. Well, not once hated, he still hates Adolfo De Anza. He only puts up with him because an alliance was necessary to retain power after Aizen succeeds in his plan. Baraggan shook his head. "Always so impatient, Adolfo." Baraggan chided. "You are to quick to act without considering the backlash."

"Bah, there will be no backlash. I'm not impatient, you have simply become too cautious in your old age." Adolfo responded.

"Oh, no backlash you say?" Baraggan raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure, boy?"

Adolfo took on a menacing grin. "We are down to two real threats: Tia Halibel and Benito Muerta."

"Two of which have become quite favored by Aizen." Baraggan reminded his cohort.

"Yes, but Aizen isn't here." Adolfo reminded him. "Removing Benito will be easy, but Halibel will be challenging. Her water powers cancel mine. You will have to take care of her."

Baraggan sighed. "Halibel never attacks unless provoked or ordered to. Even if we were to beat her mercilessly, we would only provoke self-defense, not a full out attack."

"I hardly see what the problem with that is."

Baraggan shook his head again. "Every time we remove these peace-lovers from power, we have to make a huge statement in the process. That will only happen by either killing or incapacitating her. Doing either will discourage further...insurrection."

Adolfo understood and nodded in agreement. "The only question is," he began. "How do we force her hand?"

Baraggan thought it over. He then chuckled when he came to his conclusion. "You have a plan?" Adolfo inquired.

Baraggan nodded. "If Halibel will not fight for herself, then we will force her to fight for those she cares about."

Adolfo grinned. "You intend to target her Fracciónes?"

Baraggan shook his head. "No," he said. "They will come after us after this. We'll take care of them then. I intend to kill two birds with one stone."

Adolfo quickly realized what Baraggan was talking about. His malicious grin returned. "And after that?"

"We take out Alondra."

"You are not worried about Cifer?" Adolfo inquired.

"I'm as worried about Cifer as I am about Alondra." Baraggan explained. "Alondra is a pacifist and will be despondent after the death of her beloved younger brother."

"And Cifer?"

"He may be loyal to Muerta." Baraggan explained. "But his loyalty to Aizen has also grown in the past several years. We can easily seduce him with the promise of praise from Aizen. If you play on a man's personality, his loyalty can easily be swayed."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Baraggan smiled underneath his bushy white mustache. "Well, he's only Number Six." Baraggan chuckled again. "Killing him is no different than stepping on an ant."

Benito Muerta turned to his four loyal Fracciónes. "I'm going to train boys, hold down the fort while I'm gone."

Fielhombre Guardia, the man who was easily the most loyal of the four bowed to the master he almost worshipped. "Your orders will be followed to the letter My Lord."

Benito sweat-dropped at Fielhombre's loyalty. "Good to know." He simply replied.

"My Lord?"

"Hmm?"

Fielhombre looked curious. "Why do you train?" He asked. "You are the strongest of the Espada. You have no need to waste your time with such trivial matters."

Benito shook his head. "There is no such thing as a pinnacle, Fielhombre." He said. "Power is...infinite, to say the least. The amount you can achieve has no end to it. That is why I still train. Whatever limits the beings of this world place on power, I intend to surpass it."

All four Fracciónes were in awe at Benito's words. In unison, all four bowed. "Your wisdom is unparalleled, Lord Muerta."

Benito sweat-dropped at their excessive loyalty once again. "Thank you." He said, genuinely.

Benito turned away from the four of them. "Who knows, Fielhombre," Benito said to his top servant. "Maybe one day you will surpass your own limits and do something you didn't believe possible."

"Whatever I do, you'll surpass it, Sir." Fielhombre said.

Benito was surprised. "After all," Fielhombre said. "You are the man who will become the God King of Hueco Mundo, you will be the second coming of Tezuma."

Benito was even more surprised by that statement. Never once had it crossed his mind that people still recognized Tezuma as a god. Especially when Baraggan had taken steps to make sure people viewed him as a god.

Once Benito reached the secluded spot he had made his own in the many years he had spent training, he immediately released his limiter, sat down, and started to perform Jinzen. So much power is coursing through me as I converse with you, Segador. Benito thought. Maybe this is the day where I surpass my limit.

Two spiritual pressures entered his field of sensing. Acting quickly, he resealed his powers and awaited the two men coming to him. Benito's eyes narrowed into a glare when he saw Baraggan and Adolfo reveal themselves. "What do you two want?" Benito asked angrily.

"Benito, I'll be blunt," Adolfo began. "You're going to die today. And we're going to bring your corpse to Halibel to force her to fight all out."

Benito got to his feet. "Why?" He asked.

"You and your little group has become too much of a threat." Baraggan picked up the slack. "You must be removed."

"Tread carefully, gentleman." Benito said slowly.

"You threaten us?" Adolfo asked. "You're the one who should tread carefully, Benito."

"Oh?"

"We're the two most powerful people in Hueco Mundo. Even our fellow Espada aren't safe from our influence." Adolfo said, trying to intimidate Benito.

Benito's eyes widened in anger. "So it was you, you're the reason Neliel is gone!"

Adolfo shook his head. "We only put the idea in Nnoitra's head," he said. "What he did to Neliel was only him, not us."

Benito was livid. "Today wasn't a good day to push me, Adolfo!" He shouted in anger.

"Ha, and what're you going to do? You, who is the weakest of the Espada."

"You presume too much." Benito said angrily.

With that, Benito's spiritual pressure shot up to heights even he didn't think he could reach. It was his anger, his anger was serving as a catalyst for his years of training. Adolfo and Baraggan's eyes widened in shock. The 1 in the number 10 started to burn off of his hand, leaving the 0. However, it didn't stop there like it usually did. The 0 burned off as well. His power surpassed even 0.

From inside Las Noches, Halibel and Ulquiorra Cifer's eyes widened. "Who is that?" Ulquiorra asked in shock.

Benito. Halibel thought, worriedly.

Halibel prepared to Sonido away. "Allow me to come with you, My Lady." Ulquiorra offered.

Halibel shook her head. "Even you aren't strong enough to fight someone this powerful Ulquiorra. You'll just be in the way."

Benito's spiritual pressure continued to rise until it couldn't be felt any longer. Baraggan and Adolfo looked at him in confusion. "What..."

"I've never felt this much power flowing through me." Benito interrupted Adolfo. "You may not be able to sense it. But I can. I've surpassed the limits of the Arrancar."

"So you have." Said a familiar voice.

The three Espada turned to see Sōsuke Aizen enter. "Aizen." Baraggan said in surprise.

"What're you doing here, Sōsuke?" Benito asked.

"I am here to oversee some work concerning my plan." Said Aizen. "I didn't expect this, however."

Aizen looked at Benito. "It appears you have surpassed the normal rankings of the Espada."

Benito looked at Aizen. What're are your next words going to be, my equal. Benito thought, the word equal sounding almost toxic in his head.

"For you, we need a new rank."

Adolfo and Baraggan's eyes widened in surprise. Aizen walked over to Benito and placed a hand on the back of Benito's hand. "From this forward," said Aizen, as a new number took shape. "You will be known as Espada Infinity. The Espada who has become a transcendent being."

Halibel had appeared when Aizen began to tell Benito about his new rank. Her eyes widened when she realized what this meant for Benito. No longer was he the weakest of the Espada, now he was the strongest of them all.

A.N: Yes, Benito's anger and hatred has led him to the power Aizen sought. Almost done with the brief mini-arc. I've got either two or three more chapters to go.


End file.
